Traditional LED lighting systems use drivers at each light fixture to convert AC power to suitable DC power. Drivers are typically mounted with the light fixtures, and located in the space above the ceiling. In this type system for LED lighting, the LED lighting fixtures are part of the existing AC electrical circuits. On-Off-Dim controls can be provided by wall switches and dimmers, timers, sensors, or lighting control software programs that are connected to an AC electrical branch circuit; or controllers located within the LED driver that use powerline, low voltage, or wireless communications to be connected to wall switches and dimmers, timers, sensors, or lighting control software programs.
Power-over-Ethernet LED lighting systems use PoE Switch power that is centrally located. The PoE Switch converts AC power to DC power. Intermediate electronics condition the power so it is suitable for use by LED lighting fixtures. The Intermediate electronics also include controllers that use structured cabling and/or wireless for communications.
What is needed is a Power-over-Ethernet LED Lighting system, method, and apparatus for powering intelligent lighting networks that is cost effective and energy efficient. The power for such an intelligent lighting network would be supplied by Power-over-Ethernet switches and/or Mid-Spans, which are conditioned by a powered device to distribute power tuned specifically for each, at least one LED fixture.